


Custard Cream

by snowflake97



Series: Top Gear Series [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, Mistletoe, Multi, fighting over the last biscuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are fighting over the last biscuit when Richard notices something hanging from the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custard Cream

It wasn’t like he had hoped to be there, though he would be lying to say that he was completely disgusted by it.  

Richard had been caught under a piece of left-over mistletoe with his two co-presenters as they fought over the last Custard Cream.  

Jeremy and James had not noticed the small plant, but, being so small, Hammond was forced to look upwards to meet the eyes of the two taller men, and the bright green and red plant had managed to capture his attention.  

Smiling mischievously, Richard thought of a plan to get the biscuit, while also embarrassing his two friends at the same time.  

Standing on his toes, and also bouncing slightly for extra height, Richard planted a sloppy kiss on Jeremy’s rough cheek, and then proceeded to do the same to James’ smoother cheek.  

Taking advantage of their shock, he grabbed the Custard Cream from their slackened hands, and turned to walk away, throwing a brief explanation of “mistletoe!” over his shoulder, before stuffing the biscuit whole into his mouth and walking out of the room to continue on with the day’s filming.  

Jeremy and James simultaneously looked up towards the plant. Both blushing a bright red, they quickly jumped away from each other and scurried towards the door after a giggling Richard.  


End file.
